The Gift of Power
by lao80
Summary: At the Dark Lords defeat he takes all of his Death Eaters powers.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

The only source of light in the room was the silver glitter shed by the moon. It cast an ethereal glow on the cloaked figure gliding through the infirmary. It comes down to this, he thought. I survived two wars, seven years of Longbottom, the Dark Lord never infiltrated Hogwarts and yet now that it's all over I get cut down by some lackey under Dumbledor's nose.

His first instinct was to reach for his wand. Followed closely on that instinct was the realization of how vulnerable he really was. Sure, he had is wand but it wouldn't do him any good. When the Dark Lord was struck down so many things became apparent. The dark mark wasn't just a means of punishment or summons. No, it was a direct link for the Dark Lord to drain his loyal follower's magical power. As he was vanquished once and for all by The-Boy-Who-Lives-Over-and-Over he sucked all the magic from anyone with his mark. It was just salt in the wound to know that even with all of the Death Eaters power added to Voldemort the Potter brat was still stronger.

He pretended to be asleep trying to think of a way out of this situation. His physical wounds were healed but if he tried to run the cloaked figure would still have a wand up on him. The best he could hope for would be to catch them off guard. He was watching the figure through his lashes.

As the figure approached his bed and he tensed, ready to spring into action. Then he saw it. The wand already pointed at him. It was useless. He had tasted freedom, granted it was the life of a squib, but freedom none the less. He flinched as he heard the whisper of a spell. He was bound to the bed.

His face remained impassive as figure loomed over him and he saw the glint of metal. He felt a sting as his palm was sliced open. He still couldn't see his attackers face but he felt a finger sliding over the wound. He saw his blood glinting off the manicured hands as it rose towards the shrouded face. A female. He swore Bella was the only female Death Eater and he had watched her fall. In fact he cast the curse that ended her. He heard a soft pop and shuddered. She had tasted his blood.

She lifted her skirt and slid her wand up under. She was moving around for a moment and then he heard a small whimper. He would swear it was a Bella incarnate by that small action, but was more of a pain whimper. What the hell.

She slid the wand out from under her skirt. He could see the tip was wet. She slid her finger down the tip and brought it to his mouth. He turned his face away but she forced her finger into his mouth. His was repulsed but then he tasted blood. Blood!

Her wand slid into his hand and he could hear her whispering. Then he felt it, the tingle of magic. He hadn't felt magic in a week. It was amazing. He could feel it filling the place left empty inside of him. Expanding into all the voids left in the aftermath of last week's battle. It was twisting, tingling and suddenly very tight. It was filling him more then his own magic ever had.

Her breathing quickened and he could feel her tremble slightly when she slowly slid her hand away from his, down his arm. She whispered to him, "Please don't fight me, I have to finish the spell." He started; it hadn't occurred to him that with his power back he now had the means to be unbound.

She slid up next to him on the bed, running her hands lightly over him. He tried to keep his breathing natural but it hitched when she ran her hands lower on his stomach. It was exhilarating to go from fear to arousal so quickly. Obviously she was not going to hurt him. She wouldn't have given him his power back. Not just his power, more power.

Her hands smoothed over his groin. He had been responding slowly, but at that touch he was completely ready. He felt her tense as she noticed.

When she scooted off the bed to stand up he nearly panicked. He couldn't hold in the whimper at the loss of her touch. She turned around to look at him as she pulled her long skirt off. All he could see was from her midriff down. In the moon light there was the sparkle of a jewel at her belly button. She had a slightly rounded, womanly stomach. She was obviously young.

He watched as she climbed back onto the bed. Merlin, he'd never been so aroused. She straddled him. The final piece explaining the blood came together in his mind he heard her take a deep breath. He could feel her shaking from the pain. Her wand tip was so small it hadn't done much to prepare her for him.

He felt for her. This was all for him. This was doing nothing for her, but obviously had to be done to complete the spell. Having tasted his magic he couldn't give it up again. Maybe he could make it bearable for her.

He crooned to her in a whisper, "Shhhh, shhhhh. Please untie me. You have my wizards oath I won't try to see your face. Let me try to make this bearable for you."

She stilled at his words. Then he watched as she reached for her wand. One flick and his hands were free. As he moved he felt the sting of the cut. She cursed lightly and flicked her wand at his palm. The cut and blood were gone. He reached down and slowly slid his hands up her legs. He rubbed gently to help her relax.

He could feel her body start to relax while they finished up the final step of the spell. She let out a breathy, "Severus," right before he joined her over the edge.

Authors note

This is my first try. I have no idea what I'm doing and I have no beta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was just beginning to break over the horizon when Snape finally began to stir. He whisper a quiet, "Lumos," and when it actually worked the prior evening came rushing back to him.

She had called out his name at her climax and it had sent him over the edge. He must have passed out after that. He had to see Dumbledor. The old man had to have some information for him.

He dressed quickly. Poppy could come in search for him if she dared. He'd been healed for days. He had a suspicion that he was being watched for signs of suicide because they thought he couldn't live without magic. It didn't matter now.

He made quick work of his walk from the infirmary to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledor's office. The halls were empty at this time of the morning. Even the portraits were still. He loved this time of day. A quiet peace that some dunderhead hadn't had a chance to breech yet.

"Twix," he snapped out.

He waited impatiently for the revolving staircase to arrive at his destination. When he stepped off and into the room the Headmaster was just walking in. He was wearing some sort of garish dressing robe with matching hat. Dumbledor stopped walking when his eye's laid on Severus. He wore a gobsmacked expression on his face and his eyes were twinkling madly. He regained his composure and went to take a seat behind his desk.

"Lemon drop," Dumbledor offered.

"Don't 'lemon drop' me, old man. I know you know."

If anyone else were in the room they would probably be blinded by the blaring eye twinkle.

"I have to admit that I am at a loss here, Severus. I can see you have your powers back. Actually you have more power, if I'm not mistaken," here he paused waiting for some sort of confirmation.

Severus gave a curt nod.

"I've been exploiting all my resources for answers since your magic was taken and have come up empty. Please, tell me how this came about, my boy."

Severus flinched mentally, berating himself for his attitude towards the Headmaster over the past week. He had accused him of doing nothing and that had been the high point. Not being one for apologies Severus related to him about the woman in the infirmary. He included all of the pertinent information but was a bit short coming when relating the final step of the spell.

All the same Albus's eyes were glittering madly. He could fill in the missing bits himself.

"This is indeed very unexpected," Dumbledor said with a small smirk.

Severus knew that look any where. It had been bestowed on him so many times over the years. It was 'I know something that you don't know, I love it and you'll hate it kind of look.'

"Well," Severus snapped, "spit it out, old man. What do you know?"

"Alright, alright. I don't know the exact spell you are talking about but I have heard reference to the rest of the requirements," Albus paused here.

"And….Damn it, Albus."

"Yes, well Nicholas told me long ago about a blood magic that could increase your power. It had to be given willingly by a virgin, who was in love with you." Snape's face paled but Albus kept talking, "Supposedly, this was how Merlin became so powerful. His beloved preformed this spell on him. While not exactly the same circumstances, I believe it to be the same spell. I can clearly see another persons magic with you."

At this Albus just sat back in his chair and just smiled at Severus.

Love. Love. Who the hell loved him. There was no way that was possible. He didn't even know who it was. He frowned at this and Albus caught it.

"You have no idea who it was, Severus."

Severus thought back for something telling that would reveal the woman's identity. Nothing. He never saw much of her. Then it flashed in his mind, the jewel at her stomach. He had never seen that on a person before. How was that able to slip his mind.

He related that piece of information to Albus. Albus's next words completely caught him off guard.

"You should take some time off, Severus. There's only one week of school left before term ends."

"What?"

"We can keep your substitute through until summer. Spend some time out, relax, see the new shops in Diagon Alley."

This caught his attention, and he narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. Severus never just did nothing. Even the few times he had taken time off he still had a plan.

"You know who it is, don't you?" Severus seethed.

"Now Severus, I'm sure she has here reasons for keeping her identity hidden. I do have a pretty good idea who it is. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He felt like he was trying to squeeze water from a rock. The old man was giddy with his paramour's secret identity. There was no way he was going to be manipulated this way.

I don't care. I have my powers back. That's all I need.

Severus stood, "I've wasted enough time here, Albus. I'll be finishing out my classes for the rest of the week."

Albus shook his head as Severus walked out of his office.


	3. Chater 3

Chapter 3 

_Dear Gods this has been the longest week of my life._

The last week of school was always terrible. This year it fell into the category of hell. The students were so riled up about their impending summer freedom. The bonus being the graduation ceremonies were extremely boring. However, this year with the defeat of Riddle the ministry was throwing a banquet for all of those involved. Severus had been invited, of course, but was not planning on attending.

Planning, being the key word. While attempting to decline in the Headmasters office he had tried to summon the old mans candy dish, on the sly. The thing came hurling past him and shattered against the wall.

The heat rose to Severus' cheeks and Albus bust out laughing.

"Problems, dear boy?"

Severus mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that," Albus teased.

"I said," Severus bit out, "it's been happening since I got my magic back."

"Well, that understandable. You've had forty odd years to be used to your powers. To have them change or grow would take some getting used to."

Severus glared back his response.

"However, that was my favorite candy dish."

"What do you want, old man?"

"I really do think you would enjoy yourself at this banquet."

"You're not going to drop this are you?"

"Maybe you'll meet a nice witch, Severus."

"Fine, just shut it. I'll go, but I'm not interested in 'meeting a nice witch'."

"Good, good. We'll be leaving by portkey at 5:30 in the main hall."

Severus waited until the last possible minute before joining the group surrounding the portkey. The Headmaster had started to count just as he stepped up and placed his hand on it.

He felt that familiar tugging sensation and when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a portrait of bloody Potter defeating the Dark Lord, alone. This was going to be a terrible evening.

Things soon got underway after a long winded speech by the Minister of Magic. Fudge was on his way out next month to be replaced by Amelia Bones. He still managed to sound like a great arse. He finally got down to handing out awards and orders of Merlin. He started with the lesser awards and worked his way up. Lupin had been awarded an Order of Merlin second class. Slowly he worked his way up to the dream team.

Granger went first. She had grown into her looks. At twenty three, she had a nice body and dressed tastefully. Her hair had calmed some, but still tended toward the wild side. It was like the only part of her that could break the rules and rebel. She received a first class order. She looked extremely proud.

Next was Weasly. He'd grown his hair long, like his brother, and wore it pulled back into a tail. His fake eye wasn't nearly as un-nerving as Moody. It didn't swivel around in its socket all the time like the crass Auror's. I guess eye training is useful. He, of course, also received a first class.

Lastly was Saint Potter. The crowd went wild. He was finally freed of his lightening bolt scar. He accepted another first class medal. The crowd would not quiet down. Potter looked like he was ready to be sick until Dumbledore finally quieted down the audience and sat Potter back in his seat.

Albus took the podium to speak to those in attendance.

"It is a great honor to me to be able to present the last medal."

The crowd grew much quieter. Everyone had thought that the ceremonies were over.

"Severus Snape first started as Potions Master at Hogwarts during the first rise of Voldemort."

Snape sat stock still, not expecting this.

"At the time he was already a member of the Order of Phoenix. We discussed the need for someone with inside information. I asked him to try and gain entrance to the Dark Lords inner circle. At the time, we new some of the things that were required of Death Eaters, but not much. It seemed a small price to pay for information for the side of Light." At this Dumbledore got choked up.

"There has never been a decision that I have regretted more. It soon became apparent on not only what atrocities that were required of Severus to perform but also wrongs done to him. In the name of the order he has taken blows to his body, magic, soul, and reputation." There wasn't a sound to be heard in the room as the Headmaster spoke. The only thing betraying Snape's clam façade was the twitching of his hand on his leg.

"It is with great pride that I present Severus with the Order of Merlin, Star Class."

There was a roar of noise inside the hall as Severus slowly stood and walked to the podium. It had been at least two hundred years since any one had received an order that prestige. Albus held out his hand and gave Severus a sincere 'thank you.' Severus gave a short bow to the room and quickly returned to his seat.

Harry and Ron had the most shocked expressions on their faces. Hermione had tears running down her face and a brilliant smile. Severus tried in vain to disappear behind his hair.

Dinner began soon after. People were talking and mingling. Severus sat at a table with the other Hogwarts staff and the first class order recipients. He ate quietly looking for the first sign of a good time to escape. Every time he sensed an opportunity Albus would start a short conversation with him. A few times Miss Granger had tried to speak with him but he gave short replies.

_This is too much. I can't take any more of this. I have to get out of here._

He wasn't one for public gatherings in the first place but this was even worse. Complete strangers kept coming up to him to talk. One woman even asked him to dance.

Albus got up to speak with Amelia Bones for a moment, but Severus could still see him glancing his way every few moments to make sure he stayed. Severus felt movement on his left as Miss Granger leaned over towards him.

_What the devil does she want?_

"Congratulations, Professor, and thank you."

Then she just got up with out a word and went to speak with Albus. She stood directly in front, effectively cutting off his view.

_What the….ah clever girl. Thank you._

Snape slid out of the hall and went back to Hogwarts.


End file.
